She's No Angel
by Batflight
Summary: Fidget kidnapps a wealthy female heiress, but can he keep himself from falling in love with the beutiful female bat?


She's No Angel 

Chapter 1: The Kidnapping

"Fidget!" Screamed Ratigan at the top of his lungs. I had been attempting to catch a few minutes of shuteye before my next job, but that now seemed very unlikely. I sighed to myself and hopped down from the roof of the sewer that I had been sleeping on. It was a high fall, but I spread my wings, allowing me to slowly float to the floor. I then hobbled to Ratigan's private chambers where he currently was. I was getting better at using this peg leg.

As I opened the door and entered, Ratigan raised his head to look at me. "Ah! Fidget, here you are! Now, I have a very simple task for you to do tonight." I nodded my head in understanding. He then handed me a picture of a gorgeous black female bat with white hair.

"This is Angel Tombstone, of the Marybay- Tombstone family. Both her mother and father come from extremely rich families, and Angel is the sole heir of the entire fortune of both families. If something was to happen to her, the entire fortune would be lost to both families. So, as you can see, she is a very valuable little girl. She is about three and a half inches high, very petite, and according to my informant, a very spunky young lady."

I listened to him while he spoke, but kept my eyes glued to her picture. "Here's what I want you to do Fidget, kidnap her." I brought my attention back to Ratigan upon hearing that. "If she's so important, wont she be very goodly protected?" He glared at me unamused. "And your point is?" I realized that he really didn't care. What Ratigan wanted, he got at all costs. "Nothin' boss." He smiled. "Good, anyway, there is a large fence around the perimeter of the house. You must climb the fence, and get to a large oak tree outside her window. I think you can figure it out from there."

I nodded my head and began to leave the room. "Oh, and Fidget," I turned around and looked at him. "Don't get ruff with her, I need her unharmed, so try to control yourself." I was insulted by his comment but showed no sign of it. "Yes boss." I said before finally leaving the room.

As I jumped from rooftop to rooftop I dwelled upon what Ratigan had said. _"Don't get ruff with her."_ I had never been 'ruff' with anyone before, and didn't currently plan to. I didn't even know if I had it in me to rape a girl. Being raised with two beautiful sisters had given me a feeling of guilt over the idea of rape. If anyone ever touched either of my sisters without their consent, maybe even with their consent, I would tear them to pieces. I had overheard stories of assault from some of the other thugs; one in particular was stuck in my head.

"_So I was having a peaceful drink in this alley, right? When this sweet little thing walks past me!" Patrick, one of Ratigan's 'muscle but no brains' thugs began to tell. "Anyway, I walk up to her and say real nicely 'so what you doing tonight baby?' and she says 'something without you included!' Can you believe that stupid bitch? So I take hold of her arm, and she slaps me! By then I knew what I was gonna do! So I drag her behind this wine barrel, the whole time she's kicking and screaming and…"_

_Here's when I decided to leave. Crap like this never really interested me. Before I finally was out of hearing distance, I did hear one last thing_. "_Figures the 'ho was the sister of some famous detective!" I then came back and asked him who. He laughed. "Why the hell should I tell you?" I glared at him, then took out a blade and stuck it to his throat. "Because I have no reason not to kill you." Another thug who was listening tried to grab the blade, but instead I took out another (I believe you can never have to many weapons on you), and stabbed it into his thigh, then twisted it. The thug screamed in pain, then fell to the floor and started twitching and cursing at me, but I ignored him. "Who was it?" I asked. "Some Basil of Baker Street." Said Pat. I was pleased with my results so stuck the blades back into my pocket, and left Patrick and the others._

I thought about the story in my head a bit more. I didn't really feel as sorry for that girl as I did for some of the others that I had heard about. I guess it's because of her connection with Basil. I wondered if I would ever hurt someone in that way to get revenge on someone else? Ginger tells me rape isn't about sex, it's about control. Being God over someone else.

I stopped my trail of thoughts because I had just reached the extremely rich side of London. Angel would be living in this area. I walked down a wall (being a bat, I can do stuff like that) and hit the pavement. "Which house…" I whispered to myself. I realized that Ratigan didn't tell me where she lived. He does stuff like that just to give himself an excuse for yelling at me when my 'tasks' take to long. He loves to yell at anyone he possibly can while still being 'sophisticated'.

I thought to myself. There should be a large fence, and an oak tree where she lives, so all I gotta do is find the house with both. I hobbled down the street from house to house looking for the matching one. There were many houses with large fences and oak trees, but non-exactly with a large fence all around the perimeter, and ONE large oak tree. My eyes then caught sight of a matching house. I climbed up the fence to see if any bats lived there.

The house was a large human mansion, with maybe a hundred rooms! It was all white, with a big fountain with a mermaid in it in front of the house. These human houses were very popular for rich mice folk to live in. With so many rooms, the mice could pick out a few to live in without anyone ever finding out. I looked to the side of the house, where a huge oak tree was growing next to a particular window. I had nothing else to do but sit and wait. Sighing to myself, I sat next to a sharp arrowhead like point on the fence, holding onto the round bottom of it with one hand to hold my balance.

It had been over three hours now, and I was starting to get sleepy. I yawned, and stared at the window, very bored. Suddenly, I saw a figure start to exit the window through a small round hole in it. I moved my figure close to the point I was holding onto, hiding myself from view. The figure that I was staring at was obviously a bat, accompanied by a small insect. I twitched up my ears high to listen to their conversation.

"But Miss Angel, your parents will be furious when they find out that you've left the house!" Said the insect. Angel! That bat must have been the girl that Ratigan wanted! I said to myself in my head, and then continued to listen to their conversation. "Oh hush Gregory! I just want to go shopping with some friends without the entire royal army following me!" She said, and then took off flying to the west. "But Miss Angel!" The insect said, then he spread his wings before flying, by now I could tell that he was a very large moth, but still small from my standpoint. "I said hush or I'll eat you!" said Angel just before she was out of echo view to me, then the insect to vanished.

Once they were gone, I quickly climbed down the fence to the lawn, then from there to the oak tree, then up the tree and to her window. I looked in, and upon noticing no one inside I entered. My first thought was 'get in the bathroom and hide,' but I was dumb stricken about all the things I saw inside of the room. If there was a gadget, toy, or piece of female clothing ever made, it was in here! Ginger forced me to go shopping with her once a week to pick out new cloths for her, so sadly, I new what was popular for young females. This girl had it all!

After staring at the room for a little while, I made my way to the bathroom, and hid under the sink. No one ever looks there. I knew that eventually she would be back, and would need to take a shower, so I waited, again. This time there was no need to keep watch, so I decided to dose off, after covering my mouth with my scarf to keep me from snoring.

"I was just having some fun with my friends! Why can't you understand that!" A loud voice of a screaming woman woke me up. "You need to be more careful, someone could have KILLED you!" Screamed the loud voice of an adult male. "YOU ARE SO PARANOID! I HATE YOU!" screamed the female, and then she came into the bathroom, and slammed the door and locked it. The male continued to talk on the other side. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to be careful. The house is the safest place for you to be, and I prefer that you say here." I giggled to myself upon hearing what he said. Not anymore! "Leave me alone!" the female screamed, then slammed the door to her shower, and turned on the water. I eventually heard the footsteps of the male leaving Angel's room.

I slowly cracked the door under the sink, and watched Angel shower, waiting until she would cover her face in soap. She was a very gorgeous female, a bit older than me, but still very young. As I watched her shower, the water caressing her body, I had to keep myself from loosing 'control' as Ratigan had put it. After soaping off her body, she rinsed herself off, and then covered her face in the soap. Now was my chance. I crept quietly up to the shower, and waited for her to start rinsing the soap off of her eyes (If I grabbed her while soap was still on her eyes and she opened them, she might scream).

Then she began to rinse them off, and I quickly, but quietly opened the shower door, and covered her mouth with my hands. Her eyes popped open and she tensed up as I pushed her up against the shower wall. The water was still running, and by now I was soaked. She stared at me, quivering. "Turn off the water." I said, still covering her mouth, and keeping a tight grip on her wing. She nodded and obeyed. I then pushed her back up against the wall, and then moved my hands both to her throat.

I held tightly on her throat, and began to strangle her. Tears ran down her eyes as she fought me, but to no avail, I was stronger. Finally, she passed out. I picked up her body, and laid it gently on the floor. I searched for a towel in the cabinets next to the shower, and upon finding one; I wrapped her body in it. Her hair was getting in the way, so I took out a knife from my pocket, and began slicing it off. I cut it close to her head, but the front stuck out some more than the rest.

I then made sure to tie up her hands and feet with rope and to gag her (yes, I carry rope and a gag around with me all of the time). I had wasted enough time waiting for her, cutting her hair, and bounding her, so now it was time for me to get going. I picked up her body, and opened the door only to find the insect sitting on her bed. He looked right at me. "Oh shit." I said out load, and waited for him to scream, but he didn't. He only stared at me.

"You must be Fidget." He said. I was shocked. "I'm Ratigan's informant." I was extremely relieved. "Your all wet," he started speaking, "Let me get you Mr. Tombstone's coat, you don't want to catch a cold." He kind of creped me out but I said "umm, sure, thanks." He then nodded his head and left the room. While he was gone I decided to go fetch myself a towel, so I laid Angel's unconscious body on the floor and went to the bathroom. I opened the cabinet that had the towels in it, then took one out and dried myself off.

After that I went back to angel and picked her up, by then the insect was back in the room with a large black coat. "Here you go, now be on your way!" he said merrily and then handed me the coat, and laid back down on the bed. It was a beautiful long coat, made out of black dyed mink fur and was obviously very expensive. I draped the coat over my shoulders, and hopped up to the window, with Angel on my shoulders lying on the coat.


End file.
